Meeting The Family
by SliverMoonLight
Summary: AntiSasuSaku, Sakura's in High School with everyone her and Sasuke are going out -for now- but Sakura's step-sisters come to school and chaos is just around the corner especially cuz one likes Sasuke and the other one hates his guts and knows The Akatsuki
1. Antics

This is my first Fanfic so don't be to harsh it's a high school fic and I still don't know who Sakura will end up with in the end. I'm also having some of my oc's in here as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10th grade / Age 16 - Rookie 9 plus Gaara

11th grade / Age 17 - Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee

12th grade / Age 18 - The Akatsuki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's father left when she was little and her mother remarried. Her Step father's name is Shiro, he has four daughters, one set of fraternal twins (non-identical) and one set of identical twins, three of which Sakura has met, one of which she could hear yelling right now.

Sakura grimaced, her least favorite step sister only came during the summer, today was the first day of summer vacation.

"How could you let her come back!" screamed Dasuna before running up the stairs and nearly knocking over Sakura before slamming her door.

"Dartha ain't **that** bad" Momo said peaking out of her room, her fire red hair up in pigtails, Momo's other sister sneered

"Speak for yourself"

'What are they talking abo-', Sakura spun around as the front door was suddenly kicked open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months later

The sun raised over the clouds, as the mist crept through the trees. 'It seemed like the beginning of a great day' happily thought Sakura while looking though her window from her bed, but fate decided to be a bitch.

An annoying voice cut though the calming silence "Saku gets me something to eat" said Nina (her little sister, she has brown hair, ice blue eyes, 12 years old and is stuck up as hell).

"No, you can get it for your self and my name **is** Sakura,"

"I don't want to and I'll tell Dad if you don't,"

"Tell him, I don't care,"

"I will", Nina stuck up her nose and stomped away.

'**Stupid half-sister' **

'and Shiro is not even are real dad, he just married our mother'.

Sakura pulled a blanket over head and a few minutes later some one knocked on the door

"Wake-y wake-y, Eggs and bac'y!" and She heard the door open

"Hey sexy" spoke a familiar voice.

Sakura laughed and pulled the blanket off her head, "Hey Dartha".

Sakura's eyes widened "I thought you were just kidding!"

"Nope" said Dartha putting down a tray filled with eggs and bacon, Sakura laughed at her antics.

"So are ready for your first day back?" asked Dartha before taking a bite of bacon

"yup", Sakura said quickly before eating.

"and you got your summer homework done?" asked Dartha.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes, mom", she then dodged some bacon flying her way, "What did I do?".

Dartha rolled her eyes and took another bite of bacon.

A few minutes later, Dartha got up "I'll take the dishes to the sink and you take a shower and get ready plus I'll give you ride so don't worry about catching the bus" she said picking up the empty tray and walking away.

"Thanks" Sakura called out, while getting up.

Sakura glanced over at her clock "Damn its already 6:30 school starts in less than an hour" she said before walking off to her bathroom. She got the water to the right temperature before jumping in and using cinnamon scented shampoo and conditioner.

Sakura closed her eyes as the water poured over her and her thoughts wandered.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback from 3 months ago_

_Sakura spun around as the front door was kicked open, 'Dasuna?', she thought but the woman before her was definitely not Dasuna._

_The women had silver-ish white hair that goes half way down her neck it's layered and slightly points out, her eye's are a stunning electric blue, her skin was extremely pale and almost had a blue tint to it, her left eyebrow is pierced, on the right side of her nose she has a nose-ring, and 2 lip rings (also called snake bites)._

_She was wearing neon orange baggy pant that looked like the type inmates wear, a grey tank top that showed off the women's impressive curves and large breasts, Sakura's gaze snapped up and she went bright red after Sakura realized where she was looking. _

_The woman on the other hand raised an eyebrow and a amused smile played across her lips, her voice was slightly deep and had an accent and she stuck out her hand._

"_Dartha"_

_End of flashback_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Sakura got out of the shower, she saw some clothes had been put out her 'Dartha must of put these out' thought Sakura looking at semi-gothic clothes and then putting them on. Sakura was wearing a tight-ish dark green top that showed some cleavage but still didn't look slutty at all with pink and green plastic bracelets and semi-baggy black jeans.

'**We look HOT' **'I guess so' Sakura thought before putting on some purple eye shadow, black mascara and putting her long hair into a messy bun, she just got done when Dartha's head popped in

"Ya ready?"

Dartha was wearing the same type of pants as Sakura except a lot baggier and with chains, a black short sleeved top that said 'I don't need your attitude I got one of my own' with a long sleeved underneath that had blue and purple stripes.

"I just need to put on some shoes" Sakura told Dartha

"Ok I'll meet you out side" she responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura came out of her house and Dartha was sitting on a motorcycle waiting for her, with a dark blue helmet on. Her motorcycle was blue that faded into black with blue stars that are sorta small and were the same color as the front of the bike and didn't fade in color but got bigger as they went back.

"Here" said Dartha, handing a helmet that was the same as hers, Sakura put it on "I'm gonna drop you off at the front of the school then go park.. oh and Sakura"

"Yes Dartha?"

"Hold on …Tight" Sakura's eyes widened before latching on to her white haired friend who was probably smiling like the manic she was.

Dartha's roaring engine combined with her laughter as she sped off and all the other drivers on the streets saw was just a dark blue blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you any comments or if you just like my story or if you have any Ideas for the plot, pairings or anything, please let me know

Thanks.


	2. Meet Konan

Sasuke/People at Konoha high Pov

Everyone looked up when they heard an engine coming and some even screamed as a blue blur spinned to a stop in front of the school leaving skid marks.

'Who is that?' Sasuke though

"wow " said Naruto, Sasuke glanced at him

"It's probably some kid who thinks he owns the world"

"What like you" snickered Naruto

"Hn ..Dope"

"What did you same Teme!" yelled Naruto.

They turned when they heard a bunch off gasps and even Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Sakura walking away from the motorcycle and was now coming towards them.

Sakura gave them a big smile "Hello Naruto, Sas-"Who was he!?" Sasuke cut her off angrily shocked Sakura Stuttered out "M-My st-step sis-sister"

"Hn" said Sasuke, at this time Naruto spoke up

"Sasuke stop being a teme"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Sakura Pov

'**Jerk'** 'maybe He just didn't get enough sleep' Sakura thought "Come on lets get to class" Sakura said before look at her list of class's

Period 1 - Homeroom: Kakashi

Period 2:- Art: Kurenai

Period 3:- Language: Asuma

Period 4:- Gym: Gai

Period 5:- Lunch:

Period 6:- History: Iruka

Period 7:- Math: Anko

Period 8:- Science: Orochimaru

They walked into class and got waved to by Kiba who was sitting next to Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. "H-Hello Na-Naruto-Kun" greeted Hinata

"Hi Hinata-Chan" greeted/yelled back causing poor Hinata to blush bright red. "Eh Hinata are you ok" asked Naruto thinking that Hinata was sick.

'Poor Hinata He just doesn't get a clue does he?' though Sakura while shaking her head.

"Hey Sakura who that guy on the bike who dropped you off today?" asked Kiba

"I don't think Dartha would like being called a guy" said a giggling Sakura, Kiba blushed slightly

"Whoops Sorry"

Then Naruto cut in "you said she was your step sister"

"Yeah she and her twin was studying abroad before this year" responded Sakura "Dartha was in Russia and Dasuna was in France, but I think Dartha also went to other places" Sakura shrugged.

"Having a Twin must be cool" said Naruto

"Dartha and Dasuna only look the same, they act completely different, in fact they cant stand each other " Sakura told them

"I don't like Dasuna though, but me and Dartha get along great despite we just met a couple months ago" she said smiling.

Then Kakashi walked though the door "Sorry I was-"YOUR LATE" half the class yelled, The loudest of course being Naruto

"As I was saying, I was showing two new students around the school", Then two seeming identical girls walked in, but after taking a double take them seem a lot different.

"This is Dartha" Dartha who was on the right nodded "and this is Dasuna" spoke Kakashi pointing to the left . Dasuna was wear a **short** light pink skirt with a white slut-ish (as in really low) shirt and had waist length hair that was keep in high pigtails and was curly with light pink and yellow steaks in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Pov

'They are different, Dartha is shorter and her hair is lighter, Dasuna's skin is more tan and looks softer' noted the Uchiha with smirk which went unnoticed by everyone except Dasuna …..and Dartha who shot him a glare 'Dartha eye's are more blue than Dasuna's sky blue one, but Dartha is more curvier .. Much more' he smirked at Dartha expecting her to blush. Instead he got a glare that even Itachi would be proud of 'She seems familiar too' he thought.

"Now Dasuna take a seat next to Ino and Dartha next to Sakura" said Kakashi, Dartha sat next to Sakura and they talked, after awhile the bell rang which was followed by the sound rushing out of there class rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Pov

"What class's do you have, Dartha?"

Dartha nervously reached up and scratched the back of her head

"Well I just have to pass a few class to graduate, I failed some class's over High School"

Sakura raised one eyebrow "Failed or just plain ignored"

"…umm….", Sakura started laughing

"Just let me see"

Period 1 - Homeroom: Kakashi

Period 2:- Art: Kurenai

Period 3:- History: Iruka

Period 4:- Gym: Gai

Period 5:- Lunch:

Period 6:- Math: Anko

Period 7:- Gym: Gai

Period 8:- Science: Orochimaru

"2 Gyms, What's up with that?" asked Sakura

"Tryouts for the school teams are coming in 3 weeks, gotta in shape" answered Dartha

"You ever got out of shape?"

"Well no, but my body is trained in lots of different foreign fighting styles, most of which I still cant say right" *SweatDrop*

"Isn't that a good thing" asked Sakura

"Yeah, in real fights, but they don't have many mix-style fighting teams. I never 'mastered' one fighting style and even if I did in a moment of panic I would pull some foreign weird-ass move, so I'm not gonna tryout for the fighting club, What clubs are you gonna tryout for?" asked Dartha.

"Um… Maybe Art or cooking" (They have lots of clubs, it's a rich school)

"Not even cheerleading?, I mean how could our team lose with a beauty like cheering for them" Dartha said before hugging the now blushing Sakura.

They started waking up a staircase to the second floor and Dartha began "We have period 1, 2, 4, 5,and 8 together ….Ewww Orochimaru" Dartha gave a look of horror "Don't expect to see me in that class much" she mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori and Deidara are on the first floor going to the staircase that Dartha and Sakura just went up.

"Art, my favorite class I wonder what we're doing today? Yeah" (Guess who)

Sasori sighed "Just don't blow up any thing" Then both looked to after hearing a load shout of

"YOU!"

"Was that Konan? Yeah"

Then they saw a tangled mess of black cloaked/clothed female roll down the stairs knocking down Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Ino and Dasuna, but not Naruto? (its Magic)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Sakura saw

They had got up the stairs when they heard

"YOU!" They turned to see Konan of the Akatsuki, and The Girlfriend of The Akatsuki Leader, she growled and tackled Dartha down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, and everyone else could only stared in shock as they got up ….laughing? And then….Hugged!?

"Damn! Dartha I haven't seen you since Juvy" (Most Akatsuki meet through Juvy, Pein and Konan were Childhood friends Plus I think they would keep the guys and girls apart)

They starting talking like old friends and have their arms on each other shoulders while walking back up the stairs, Stepping on some people too, acting like they hadn't just rolled down the stairs..

Dartha grabbed Sakura's hand as she walked by and smiled

"Sakura meet Konan".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you any comments or if you just like my story or if you have any Ideas for the plot, pairings or anything, please let me know

Thanks.


	3. I know a place

_Sakura was still shocked as Dartha pulled her along "Hello Konan" said Sakura in a slightly shaky voice, Konan smiled _

"_Hello Sakura and Don't worry I don't bite" _

"_Wait…" Konan stopped causing Dartha and Sakura to stop "Aren't you dating Itachi's little brother?" she asked Sakura tilted her head _

"_Yes I'm dating Sasuke"_

_Sakura missed the anger that flashed though Dartha's eyes when Sasuke's name was said, but Konan didn't 'Oh yeah …they met a couple years back, he probably doesn't recognize her yet' she thought._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback from 4 1/2 years ago Akatsuki and Dartha are 14 Sasuke is 12_

_Itachi was walking though the school when Konan ran up "Hey Itachi I have a favor to ask" _

"_Yes Konan" _

"_Can a friend stay at your house for a day or two, She just got out of Juvy and she's not exactly on that good of terms with her family" _

_Itachi thought 'Well it couldn't hurt and I'm sure Mother would be thrilled to have another girl in the house "Sure, What's her name?" Konan gave a thankful smile "Dartha". _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mikoto happily waited for Konan to drop off the girl who would be staying there for a few days 'Her name is Dartha, I wonder if she likes to cook, I wonder what she looks like' __**Ding Dong**_

"_Oh she's here" Mikoto said happily before rushing to the door._

"_What's mom so excited about" asked little Sasuke _

"_You don't know"? asked Itachi _

"_If knew I wouldn't of asked" _

"…_.Hn" _

"_Itachi answer me" Sasuke said/yelled _

"_Look for your self" Itachi said pointing toward the door, they saw a long crimson hair girl being hugged by Mikoto. The Girl was wear dark brown baggy pants with a semi-tight black shirt._

_Itachi got up to greet her "So you must be Dartha" _

"_yeah" she turned, showing her bright blue eyes which the crimson hair actually looked good with._

"_I'm going to making dinner, Itachi could you help me in the kitchen for a few minutes, Dartha are ok waiting out here?" asked Mikoto _

"_Yep"_

_Dartha sat down then Sasuke asked "Why is your hair red? _

"_It's not red, red is brighter, This is crimson"_

"_Still why is it red?" _

"_Crimson, do I need to spelled it for you?, and I dyed it" Dartha said annoyed_

"_Why?" "Because its my gang's color"_

"_That's stupi-"Sasuke" Itachi cut in _

"_Be nice, Dartha I'll show to your room now"_

"_ok" responded Dartha before walking away with Itachi and she spoke "Itachi?" "yes?" _

"_I don't like your brother" _

_Itachi smirked "neither do I"._

_End of flashback_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello earth to Konan" Dartha said waving a hand in front of Konan face.

"Sorry I was remembering something"

"Ok, but lets get to Art before we're late" said Sakura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Art class

"Welcome class" said Kurenai "Today we'll being pairing up and drawing each other" "The pairs are …… Sasori and Ami, Deidara and Dartha, Sakura and Konan"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sasori and Ami

"So I'm so much prettier than her so I should be caption of the cheerleaders blah blah blah" Spoke Ami

'Does This stupid fan girl ever shut up!' a very annoyed Sasori thought before drawing Ami as ugly as he could while smirking, not that Ami noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Dartha and Deidara

"So… How did you meet Konan yeah" asked Deidara

"Juvy" said Dartha looking up smiling

"Oh been there, done that yeah, what did you get in for?"

"Well beating up people is _generally_ frowned upon, you?" asked Dartha

"I like to blow stuff up yeah"

"I bet the cops _just love you …_yeah"

"Are you making fun of me?"

Dartha stuck out her tongue before she started drawing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sakura and Konan

Konan was the first to speak "Wow Dartha and Deidara are getting along …really well too" she said looking at Dartha who was sticking out her tongue at Deidara.

"What usually happens?"

"He tries to strangle people" Konan answered

"….Oh…"

"Um …Konan did it hurt when you got your lip pierced" asked Sakura "Not that much, I think you would look good with a lip ring, I know a place" Sakura laughed "Maybe another time……Wow I always thought The Akatsuki would be …. Meaner?, Sasuke always told me to stay away from you guys"

"Sasuke is just jealous of Itachi" answered.

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Itachi's the heir to the Uchiha family business and Sasuke thinks he's _so__much _better, that they should make him the heir, and because we're friends with Itachi that makes us a no go zone for Sasuke's friends, Well anyway lets get drawing" "Yeah lets " Sakura with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok class, I'd like to show or give your partners your drawings, then you can go" spoke Kurenai.

Ami drew a bad picture of Sasori but he didn't expect her to draw to a good one.(Who would?)

Sasori drew a picture that made Ami look like a troll, she screamed.

Dartha drew Deidara sitting down with a smirk and an explosion going off in the background, He laughed and gave her a high five.

Deidara drew a Dartha standing proudly with beaten preps around her, she laughed and hugged him.

Sakura drew Konan on a lily pad floating in a lake with lilies floating around her, Konan smiled and thanked her.

Konan drew Sakura sitting a cherry tree in full bloom with the wind blowing and everything was slightly faded except Sakura's eyes, which stood out immensely. Sakura hugged Konan and thanked her multiple times while blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you any comments or if you just like my story or if you have any Ideas for the plot, pairings or anything, please let me know

Thanks.


	4. Semipeaceful

All of them stayed there talking for awhile, "Well we got to go" Konan said pointing to herself and Sasori

"Orochimaru will give us a detention if we're not right on time" Sasori finished.

"I'm lucky, I have History with Iruka next. it's not hard and Iruka's nice, it's just boring." Said Dartha

"Well I'll see you guys at lunch" she waved at Sasori and Konan.

Sakura waved too "Bye Sasori, Bye Konan, Well I'm gonna get to class too, Bye guys" she waved again.

Deidara and Dartha waved and said "Bye"

"So …..Whats your next class?" Dartha said turning towards Deidara

"I got History too yeah, So I'll walk you there yeah" he said, She laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was walking to her Math class, when Sasuke came up "Sakura, do you know where your step sister is?" "Dartha?, she just went to her history class" Sakura answered "Why?" "I need to talk with her" "..O..k…" he left before she could get done saying the word 'I wonder what he wants to talk to her about?' **'I dunno'.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You!" called out Sasuke, Dartha and Deidara turned around "I have a name ya know?" Dartha said while glaring at Sasuke, but he ignored it

"Stay Away From Sakura"

"and do tell, Why The hell should I do that?" yelled Dartha

"Because I told you to".

Deidara joined in "Or what?, Do you think you scare us, I've seen scarier puppies than you"

"or I'll make you" Sasuke threatened.

Dartha sneered "How? Me and Sakura live in the same house, Stupid" she turned "Come on, Deidara lets go", Sasuke scowled

"Well Dartha, I never knew you liked girls".

Deidara turned "Why you little bastard" but he stopped when Dartha put her arm in front of him

"Sasuke, Deidara might look feminine, but He will have more balls than you _ever_ will".

Then she turned and walked away with Deidara, leavening one very pissed off Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke came back he looked beyond pissed "Uchiha, your ten minutes late for class" Anko yelled handing him a piece of paper "Now go sit down and don't be late for detention" she smirked

'What is talking about I don't have a' Sasuke thought trailed off as he looked down to see she had handed him a detention slip 'sneaky bitch!' he gave her a glare

"Don't glare at me, unless you want a week of detention"

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura "Ok Class, turn to page to 136 and do problems 1-22 and 36-57, whatever you don't finish is homework" The class groaned "Stop complaining or you'll get more work to do" Anko yelled shutting up the complainers.

"Sakura I need to talk to you after class about-"SASUKE no talking, 1 week of detention" Sasuke held back a glare knowing that would only make it worse

'I hate math'.

The rest of math class went by semi-peacefully, Shikamaru got done first, then Sakura, she took her and Shikamaru's papers and dropped them at Anko desk (Shikamaru was to lazy to get up and drop off his paper) "Thanks for tutoring me in Math Anko-sensei, it really worked" Sakura smiled

"No problem, Sakura" Anko replied without yelling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Class

"So Sasuke, What Do you want to talk to about?" asked Sakura

"Dartha"

"Dartha?, What did she do!?" Sakura got worried 'She does have a bad temper' "Did she get into a fight?" she asked dreading the answer.

"No", Sakura let out a breath of relief

"I want you to stay away from her, She's trouble and she knows The Akatsuki" Sasuke said sternly thinking she would agree.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled, causing Sasuke's eyes widen "Why, Dartha's not exactly little miss goody two shoes, But she's bad either and I've meet some of the Akatsuki there were nothing but **nice** to me" yelled Sakura before covering her mouth with her hands, both of them were still shocked. "I need to go to Gym" she said quickly before running off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dartha and Deidara walked out of class "Are you still mad at him yeah" asked Deidara referring to Sasuke "He was an arrogant prick then, he's still a arrogant prick now!" Dartha said mostly to her self, but he still heard her.

"Then?" asked Deidara turning to Dartha "I stayed at the Uchiha's house a few years ago after I had went to Juvy for the first time" she explained.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback _

_Fugaku Uchiha stood in front of his two sons in the living room, Dartha and his wife were out shopping. He would of smiled thinking about how Mikoto was treating Dartha like the daughter she always wanted. Mikoto was always dragging Dartha around to do girly stuff like going shopping or going to the spa, and surprisingly, Dartha liked spending time with Mikoto, who loving every minute of it, but back to the serious matter at hand and the boys in front of him._

_One son stood proudly with air of arrogance, looking like he had already won and The other stood calmly with silent power. Fugaku sighed inwardly 'I'm not looking forward to his reaction' "I've decided the heir to Uchiha incorporated" he stared at his sons "The one who will replace me is…._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mikoto and Dartha had just got back shopping, both were carrying shopping bags that were piled up past their heads, Dartha went to her room to drop off her shopping bags and looked out side her window to see Sasuke in the backyard 'What's he doing?'_

_Sasuke was outside beating up a bush (that poor defenseless bush) _

"_What did that bush ever do to you?" he continued to beat the bush "_

_Shut up Dartha!"._

"_Ok… What did I ever do to you?" Sasuke turned and glared at her, which had little effect "Why are you so pissed?" she asked._

"_Itachi, he was made the heir" he replied, Dartha laughed "And you thought __**you**__ would be the heir? Itachi's older, stronger, and most of all Smarter than you"._

_Sasuke yelled back "Well I've never gone to __**Juvy **__and I'm not in a __**gang**__ and most of all I'm better than __**him**__!" she laughed before getting serious and looked him strait in the eyes, her voice came out in a cruel little whisper._

"_You'll never be better than him"._

_End of flashback_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

If you any comments or if you just like my story or if you have any Ideas for the plot, pairings or anything, please let me know

Thanks.


	5. Unyouthful Scene

Dartha and Deidara still were walking down the hall "So what's your next class?" Dartha asked

"Math yeah"

Dartha smiled "Oh cool I'll walk you there".

Deidara tilted his head "You have math too?" Dartha shrugged

"No, Gym, but I walk by Anko's room on my way there".

Deidara stopped "Do you hear that?" Dartha stopped and listened

"Sounds like auguring" They started walking again and were about to turn a corner when this time Dartha stopped and pulled him back.

"Wha-" Deidara was cut off by Dartha putting a finger on his lips, Deidara looked around the corner to see Sakura arguing with Sasuke.

"Do hear what their saying?" she whispered

"No" he whispered back.

"**WHAT!" **They heard Sakura yell, then she yelled again "Why, Dartha's not exactly little miss goody two shoes, But she's bad either and I've meet some of the Akatsuki therewere nothing but nice to me!".

Then Sakura ran into the Gym and past Dartha and Deidara without noticing and about a minute later Sasuke also ran past the duo also without noticing. They exchanged worried looks. Deidara knowing what Dartha was thinking, hugged her "This is not your fault" he said trying reassure Dartha.

"I know bu-"shh" he cut her off by putting a finger on her lips just she had done to him

"They had fight, and if they didn't they would have one eventually, So just be happy that you're here for her, ok?"

"….Ok." Dartha give a small smile "Thanks" she said before running off to Gym.

Kisame was walking up the hall, and smirked "Well, somebody's getti-" Deidara cut him off

"Don't" he said and walked into class, with Kisame's confused gaze watching his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara walked into his math class, Anko jumped up "Deidara your late!"

"Can we talk outside?" he asked. Anko would of said no if he hadn't looked serious. 'It must something important then' she thought

"Ok" she turned to the class "If I come back, and you guys aren't working, your all getting detention" Anko yelled.

Her and Deidara walked out of class, "So what did want to talk about?" Anko said annoyed

"Sasuke …. And Sakura" her eyes widened before narrowing

"Tell me!" she growled, Deidara sighed than told her everything he knew.

When Anko came back in she was pissed, her and Sakura are pretty close and Deidara knew that, that's why he told her "Deidara, Thanks for telling me" she said, angrily thinking of ways to get back at Sasuke for thinking he could control Sakura's life 'Perhaps The Akatsuki ain't that bad' she thought .

The rest of The Akatsuki look at Deidara as he sat, Itachi spoke first "What did you tell her" he said curiously, Deidara's smirk widened, scaring some kids beside him

"Lets just say Sasuke will hate math class a lot more now".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dartha ran to gym trying to catch up with Sakura, when she got there everyone was out of the locker rooms and changed, except Sakura 'She must be in the locker room'. She ran past them, knocking down some preps who didn't move out of her way

"HEY" they yelled but Dartha ignored them.

Sakura was in the girls locker room crying '**I cant believe we yelled at Sasuke' **'but he did insult Dartha and The Akatsuki, just because he doesn't like them doesn't mean I cant be friends with them' and she was little more than surprised when Dartha burst though the door

"Sakura!, are you ok?".

Sakura launched herself at Dartha, knocked her down. Dartha wrapped her arms around Sakura, in a comforting hug to soothe the crying girl. Before Sakura could explain what happened, Dartha spoke "It's ok, I know what happened, Just let it out", Sakura mutely nodded and cried harder.

A while later Sakura had stopped crying, but was yet to speak. Dartha got up and got a water bottle "Here" she said handing it to Sakura, who took a couple gulps. Dartha sat in front of Sakura and redid her makeup. "There good as new" Dartha said giving a wide smile, Sakura laughed lightly.

Sakura looked up at the clock "Shit!" she said getting up and trying to get ready for Gym

Dartha laughed and stopped her "Ya know contrary to popular belief, Gai-sensei is actually really smart, He probably has figured out what happened or at the least has the gist of it"

"Oh" Sakura replied before sitting back down.

Dartha got up and offered a hand to Sakura who had just sat down "Come on, I'll buy us lunch" Dartha said while pulling up Sakura, who had stopped

"What about Gym and won't people see us?"

"Gai will understand and He probably has everyone out in the field so would could leave unnoticed".

They walked out in the gym and Dartha was right, everybody was in the field, "Um.. Dartha? How do you know Gai-sensei so well?",

Dartha laughed "He was my Gym teacher through out middle school and before that he was my next door neighbor, So I know him really well plus I'm use to his craziness". They both laughed, "and Sakura?" Dartha grabbed Sakura's hands "I don't know what you see in Sasuke but If he's as great as you say he is, I'm sure he'll forgive you" she said giving Sakura's hands a reassuring squeeze.

Sakura smiled brightly "Thank you Dartha" she then linked arms with her "So where are we going to eat?"

"It's gonna be a surprise" Dartha spoke.

Sakura had a thoughtful expression on her face "Hey Dartha?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think I would look with a lip ring?" she thought for a moment

"I think you would look good with a lip ring, I know a place" Sakura froze

"Konan said the same thing and so tell me about this place I keep hearing about?" they laughed while walking out to Dartha's motorcycle.

(I think Gai gets made fun of way to much)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai POV

Gai looked around 'Sakura has not come out yet, She looked upset when she went in the locker room' He turned to his students "Alright! youthful students, ten laps around the gym" he said cheerfully, there was mumbled complaints as some of them started to run. His thoughts soon wandered off 'Sasuke looked even less youthful than normal, Could Him and Sakura had a fight?'.

Gai was snapped out of his thoughts, "HEY!" some random preps yelled after being knocked down by Dartha. The other people were smart enough to move out of the way, most people would think that she was just in a hurry but Gai knew better he saw the panic in her eyes, he frowned 'Ok, Something bad happened'.

Gai thought for a moment 'They will need to come out of the locker room but being noticed by the other students would cause a very unyouthful scene and would make Sakura feel even worse' but he got an idea "Youthful students we are going outside to play soccer in the bright and youthful sun" Gai said with his 'nice guy pose'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you any comments or if you just like my story or if you have any Ideas for the plot, pairings or anything, please let me know

Thanks.


	6. Honey I’m home

The soccer game had tied between Gaara's team and Sasuke's team, neither of which were happy about that. 'Where is Sakura?' Sasuke wondered, Then Dasuna ran up to him, and some how she had become the captain of the cheerleaders on her first day.

"Hey Sasuke" she purred, Sasuke smirked, only a few eyes noticed, said eyes cast worried glances at each other with a silent agreement to watch the Uchiha more carefully from now on. While Sasuke and Dasuna were talking (cough-Flirting-cough),

Gaara thought 'I guess the rumors are true, they must of had a fight, Sakura must be with… what's her name? Dortha?, no… Dartha… that's right'.

"Do think they had a fight",

Gaara turned to his sister and nodded.

Temari sighed "Do think it was about the Akatsuki?"

"Maybe, but Sasuke is a player" he said looking at girl Sasuke was talking to.

A look of distain was on all the siblings faces with a hint of worry for their pink haired friend. Hinata and Tenten gave each other worried looks and Kankuro turned to them "Are you sure Dartha and Dasuna are twins?".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dartha and Sakura arrived at what looked like a **very** expensive restaurant, Sakura gasped "No Dartha, this is way too fancy and expensi-"Nonsense" Dartha cut her and linked her arm with Sakura's and started walking "I can afford it and I know the owner". Dartha gave her a rare warm smile, giving her blue eyes a soft glow, Sakura smiled back knowing that smile was reserved for very few people and She could count on one hand how many people she had seen Dartha give that smile to, That would be herself, Charlie, San and Takashi.

Sakura knew Dartha came a rich family (Shiro and Dartha's mom each are about as well off as the Uchiha's), She and Dartha walked through the door 'I wonder who the owner is' Sakura thought "Hey Dartha who is the owner" Dartha just smiled and looked forward. 'huh?' Sakura thought confusion crossed her eyes before looking forward as well. "SAN!" Sakura ran and tackled said woman, they both got up laughing, Sakura stepped back to let Dartha hug her mother.

San has electric blue eyes and white hair like Dartha's but her hair is cut like Gaara's hair except about inch longer. San has the same body type as Tsunade but looks younger and she is 39 (Dartha is barely 19).

'They don't act mother and daughter do they?' **'More like sisters or best friends' **Sakura reflected sadly on her and her mother's relationship but pushed away the thought before either white haired women in front of her noticed. "Come on girls I got us a good table" San said excited to spend time with her 'daughters' (San thinks of Sakura as a daughter). The trio walked to their table, happily talking all the way, When they got to the table Dartha spoke up "Sakura don't worry about the prices" Sakura rolled her eyes

"Ok I get it, Don't worry about the prices" but her eyes still widened when she saw the high prices.

The two other women looked at each other before laughing, Sakura sent a playful glare their way before laughing too. Then San grabbed Sakura's menu out of her hands and took out sharpie and scribbled out the prices "There!" she exclaimed proudly handing it back to Sakura. They all laughed before Sakura ordered. They had a carefree conversation, Sasuke's name not coming up once. San said goodbye and hugged the girls before leaving and Dartha paid before taking Sakura back to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura POV

Dartha stopped her motorcycle in front of the school "I have a few errands to run that I was going to do after school but I have enough time to them now, So see you after school, I'll be here to give you a ride home ok?" Dartha explained

"Ok Dartha bye" she gave a wave before walking **'Hey don't we have Science with her?' **'…Hey we do!' she turned around "Dartha what about…." she said just as Dartha sped off "…science" 'She must really hate Orochimaru-sensei?' **'Does anyone like him?' **'True, Wait… What time is it?' Sakura checked the time to see it was only 15 minutes into lunch.

Sakura walked up to her table to see Dasuna in her spot, between Naruto and Sasuke, A whirl wind of emotions went through her but she fought them down 'I'm getting worked up for nothing, I bet they just thought I wasn't going to be here for lunch and are being nice to the new kid by letting her sit with them" she reasoned with herself. "Hey guys" she said before noticing there was no open seats "Oh, Well I guess I go sit with some one else" before hurrying off, Naruto jumped up "Sakura Wait!" but his call went unheard. Sakura wandered outside and saw Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and Rock Lee.

"Hi" Sakura said trying to hide her sadness while sitting down, they weren't fooled, but none of them said anything, Most of them said Hey or Hello but Gaara, Shino, and Neji just nodded.

Tenten looked at Sakura "Where's your lunch?"

"I had lunch with Dartha already" Sakura answered

"Hey Sakura?" she turned towards Temari

"Yeah?"

"I like your new style" Temari said pointing at Sakura's dark-ish clothing. Sakura blushed "Dartha picked them out for me"

"You look good in them" Sasori said walking up to the group with Deidara, The group except Sakura, stared warily at the Akatsuki members.

"What do you want Sasori?" asked Gaara,

"Cant I just visit my little cousin" Sasori answered with a smirk

Gaara frowned "No".

Sasori sighed "We need to talk about…" his eyes flicked towards Sakura but she didn't notice "..Something". Now they were wearing matching frowns.

Neji went forward "Don't think I'm staying out of this" he declared meeting the eyes of the red headed cousins, silently daring them to object. Sasori called out "Sakura Do know where Dartha is?", she shook her head "She didn't tell where she was going but I think she might of went to Takashi's house their working on some computer program thing".

"Ok, We'll be right back" Sasori said walking off with Gaara and Neji.

"I didn't know Gaara and Sasori were related" Hinata said

"Me neither" Sakura spoke "But I wonder what Sasori wanted to talk about?" she though out loud

"Who knows?" Temari responded

Deidara got a sweat drop 'I do'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere

…_Slam .._A certain white haired woman not so quietly entered her friends home "Honey I'm home" she called out in a joking manner. While waking through the hall Dartha waved to Takashi's little twin brothers (Not that little, their 17), "Hey Kenji, Hey Akasano",

"**Hey Dartha**" they called back simultaneously. Dartha walked in Takashi's room and stared at the computer

"So how much longer?", Takashi spun around in his chair

"Could be two days or two weeks or even two months"

Dartha groaned "Lame".

Takashi is slightly tanned and has brown/red eyes and so does his brothers, but he has short-ish shaggy hair that's also brown-ish red with a little blonde in the mix and has some piercings along with his brothers. His brother's have tattoos (So do Dartha and Takashi but their clothing is covering them), their tattoos are tribal tattoos but each brother has different tats too, Kenji and Akasano have red hair like Sasori but their hair is much longer. Akasano has the same cut as Itachi except his hair is longer in the back. Kenji has same cut and length as Orochimaru and all of them are taller than Dartha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at school

Once Gaara, Sasori, and Neji were out of earshot of the others, "_**What do you want with Sakura**_" Gaara growled out with Neji's ice cold glare backing him up. Sasori only looked entertained and raised an eyebrow

"I didn't just come to talk about Sakura" he paused for a moment "I wanted to talk about Sasuke too". Their eyes narrowed at the older red head "Sasuke seems as to picked up an interest in Dasuna" said Sasori. The trio heard approaching footsteps and turned to see…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikomi - Thank you for pointing that out.

Sorry for taking so long I'm almost done with my big project on stem cells. I'll try to update soon, so tell me what you think -Thanks


	7. Unorthodox affection

_Their eyes narrowed at the older red head "Sasuke seems as to picked up an interest in Dasuna" said Sasori. The trio heard approaching footsteps and turned to see….. _Itachi.

He stopped in front of them and confusion briefly pasted through his eyes. Itachi turned to Sasori "I thought you said Dartha would be here" Sasori shrugged "What did I miss?"

"We were just getting started"

Itachi turned back to the other two "Ok, I start then I don't care about Sasuke's social life, if He cheats on Sakura and breaks her heart, then I will be making it my business, but I'm hoping to stop that before it happens".

"What does the Akatsuki have to do with Sakura" Neji said, his glare as cold as ever.

Itachi smirked "I didn't know you were close to Sakura",

"None of your business, Now what do you want with Sakura", Itachi would of answered but Sasori beat him to it

"_None of your business_" he said smirking again.

Gaara finally spoke up "Can we get to the point"

Itachi answered "Yes, We didn't just come to talk about Sakura, and if you don't want us helping Sakura"

Sasori cut in "How about we just make Sasuke's life hell, you don't like him and we don't like him".

Gaara smirked and said "Everybody wins except Sasuke but I think we can agree to that", After some talking, the trio walked back to other group to see a amusing scene.

Kankuro was being held back by his collar of his shirt by Temari, Deidara was being held back by Sakura. She was behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist barely keeping him from tackling Kankuro. "Your calling me girly! At least I don't have lipstick smeared all over my face! yeah" Deidara yelled, and Kankuro yelled back

"Its war paint! and I don't were eyeliner unlike you girly pants". Deidara instead of yelling back, he turned "Hey Gaara I think he just said you were girly". Kankuro's eyes widened as Gaara's narrowed with Deidara smirking proudly knowing he won and Sakura let go of him and with that the Akatsuki left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three Akatsuki members were walking down a hall to meet the rest of the Akatsuki, when a dark blur tackled one of the members to the floor, "Tachi!". Itachi got up, laughing lightly at Dartha's unorthodox affection

"Long time no see Dartha"

"Yeah"

"but you do know that once my Mother knows your back in town, She's going to try to make up for the _four years_ you've been gone"

Dartha laughed "I'm glad I have so many stories to tell.

Then Sasori spoke up "Come on love birds, Dartha needs to meet the rest of the gang" Itachi chuckled and Dartha blushed lightly '_lovebirds_?' but her pale skin made sure her blush did not go unnoticed.

They continued through the hall when music started to playing out of the blue.

_Dead I am the life, dig into the skin _

_Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win_

_Dead I am the dog, _

_hound of hell you cry_

_Devil on your back,I can never die_

_Dig through the ditches,Burn through_-"Hello?" Dartha said answering her cell phone, ignoring the looks she was getting from her friends and the passing by students.

"OK ,I got it….. I'll tell her" Dartha hung up on who she was talking to without even saying goodbye. She turned around with frown on her face and spoke up "My father is leaving today for a month long 'business trip' and bringing Hana (Sakura's mom) ,Nina and Momo (Sakura's step sisters). So really their going on a vacation and leaving me and Sakura with Dasuna for a month"

"Ouch, That's gotta to suck" said Kisame walking up with Hidan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the other group

"Hey Gaara, Neji what did you guys talk about" Tenten inquired

"Nothing" Neji answered

Temari snorted "When is nothing, actuality nothing?", Sakura, Hinata and Tenten laughed. Sakura saw Sasuke walking through the corner of her eye

'I should go apologize', "I'm gonna go talk to Sasuke, bye" Sakura waved before running off towards Sasuke, Gaara's and Neji's eyes narrowed. Sasuke had walked into another** building **Sakura followed him in and he went into a classroom** 'Why is he going in there?**' 'Maybe he has a class in there' **'Maybe… wait doesn't he have class with us next?**' 'yeah, He does….. Wait That room is not even being used as a classroom!'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry its short and Please review

If you any comments or if you just like my story or if you have any Ideas for the plot, pairings or anything, please let me know

Thanks.


	8. To the face

Sakura was interrupted by a strange noise 'What was that?' ,she looked in the room to see Sasuke in there with his hand up Dasuna's shirt while making out with her. Sakura's eye widened and heard something shatter, it was her heart.

She ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dartha and Konan were walking to math class when Sakura nearly ran them over, Dartha called out "HEY!… wait Sakura?" but Sakura had already disappeared around the corner, Dartha looked back at Konan "That was weird". Konan shrugged

"She must not want to be late to class".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

History class

Sakura sat at the back of the class ,a couple rows ahead of her, Sasuke sat with Dasuna, who was in her place. Every time Dasuna laughed, Sakura just felt worse and worse

'If I hadn't yelled at him, This wouldn't of happened' she thought depressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next two weeks, Sakura walked around like a depressed zombie (Not that Sasuke noticed). Sakura was sitting across the lunchroom away from everyone. Dartha looked away ,biting her lip 'Is this my fault?'. Pein noticed and sighed

"Everything is gonna be ok" ,she gave him a sarcastic look ,not bothering to answer, "Just talk to her, ok?". Pein saw Konan waving to him "I've got to go" he said before ruffling Dartha's hair. She growled at him, Pein gave a deep chuckle and kissed the top of her head "Later D"

(Dartha and Pein have brother-sister relationship)

Sakura saw Sasuke walk out of the lunchroom 'This is my chance'. She stopped in front of Sasuke and looked down slightly embarrassed "Can we talk?"

"Hn" he said while nodding. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her upper arm (not enough to hurt her) and pulled her further down the hall but not before sending a death glare over his shoulder towards Gaara and Neji who were watching him and both had returned the glare.

Once they had gotten around a corner Sakura looked down again but this time, ashamed "Sasuke I'm sorry for yelling at you"

He closed his eyes while smirking 'She always comes back and listens to me in the e-"But.." Sakura said interrupting his thoughts

"I'm not staying away from my friends even if their not your friends".

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as they filled with Rage and fury, you could of swore they were red. Sasuke slapped Sakura and grabbed her by the upper arms in a painful grip which would leave bruises behind and slammed her against the lockers. She felt dizzy and didn't register the wet feeling on the back of her head and Sasuke hissed out

"**I am your boyfriend and you listen to me and do what I te**-" but He was suddenly cut off by a punch to the face.

A very pissed Sasori stood over Sasuke with anger written all over his face. Itachi and Hidan had expressions of shock (More Hidan than Itachi) at the red head's very out of character anger. Kisame and Deidara were too busy holding back a very murderous female. Dartha forgot her anger within seconds when she saw Sakura on the floor and was at her side in an instant "Are you ok?" Dartha said softy, Sakura nodded not trusting her voice. Sasuke got up glaring at the back of Dartha's head (she was facing away from him), his glare turned to shock when words spoke over four years ago came back to life,

just as painful as before.

"_You'll never be better than him"._

Dartha's words echoed through his head taunting him and Sasuke's face contorted into a mask of pure rage.

He pulled back his fist and lunged at Dartha.

The Akatsuki members stared in shock and Sakura, in horror.

Dartha turned her head to see his fist coming towards her, her eyes widened

She didn't have time to step out of the way or block.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh followed quickly by the sickening crack of a bone being breaking violently echoed in the hallway.

One person stood proudly, one fell down, and the rest stood in complete shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffy Lol

And thanks to those who reviewed.

9tailedemonfoxonbu - I'm sorry not updating for so long

Lia no demon - I'm happy you like my story so much

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you any comments or if you just like my story or if you have any Ideas for the plot, pairings or anything, please let me know

Thanks.


	9. Like hell or something

Some drops of blood fell to the floor

and it wasn't Dartha's.

Sasuke fell to the ground confused, he felt like he had just been shot in the stomach 'when did she?'. Sasuke coughed up some more blood when he landed on the floor before falling unconscious. His fist had missed her ear by less than an inch, Dartha had leaned forward to miss Sasuke's fist and moved her arm back. So Sasuke had ran right into her elbow, breaking at least one rib. This time Dartha stood over Sasuke.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Hidan causing her to giggle a bit before Dartha noticed the blood dripping off Sakura's head.

"Oh shit Sakura!" she turned to the others "Go get a nurse! NOW!" Dartha shouted, Itachi mutely nodded before running towards the office, Kisame gently picked up Sakura and went after Itachi to the nurse's office. "What are we gonna do with this asshole cuz I think a bandage is not gonna fix him" asked Hidan. Dartha sighed and reached inside Sasuke's jean pocket. She grabbed his cell phone and dallied 911, she held the phone her ear "Hello 911, what is your emergence?"

"There's a student at Konoha high school in a hallway with a broken rib"

"Ok help is on it's way, what's your nam-". Dartha crushed the phone with one hand and dropped it by Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nurse's office

Tsunade and Shizune were taking, when Itachi burst through the door "What the hell Itachi!" shouted Tsunade

"Sakura *pant* hurt *pant* head *pant* bleeding" he gasped out (he ran from the other end of the school and it's a big school).

Tsunade was now livid "Shizune!"

"Hai!" Shizune ran to get medical supplies and left to treat Sakura. Now Tsunade turned to the panting Itachi

"How bad?!"

"Some bleeding, not that serious"

"Who!"

"Sasuke" he answered.

'That little brat!', Itachi chuckled, interrupting her thoughts "What so funny Uchiha!?"

"Don't worry"

"_Don't worry_!" she said with her temper rising.

He chuckled again "Dartha put Sasuke in his place" surprise flashed over her face before a smug grin settled on it "And he attacked her first, not that he even landed a hit on her, so it's self defense" Itachi added.

Kisame and Shizune ran through the door with Sakura ,Tsunade went to help treat Sakura's head wound and Kisame stood back to let them work. About two minutes later Sasori, Hidan, Deidara and Dartha came in and an siren was heard outside. Dartha went to help Shizune and Tsunade, Tsunade let Dartha help so she could ask the guys some questions. "So what happened?" and the guys began to explain. After a few minutes Sakura was patched up but yet to wake up and they were done explaining, Tsunade rubbed her temples "So let me get this straight, You saw Sasuke slam Sakura into the wall, Sasori punched him, Kisame and Deidara held back Dartha, they let go of her so she could go to Sakura, Sasuke attacked her, he missed and she hit him, you brought Sakura here, called help for Sasuke and then all came here".

They nodded ,Tsunade sighed 'This is causing me a headache' "OK, once Sasuke gets out of the hospital" she smirked a little at that "He will be suspended and then will have detention, Dartha stay here and wait for Sakura to wake up. Then take her home and take care of her for a few days. The rest of you…" Tsunade looked up at the clock "Can have the period off, I'll tell your teachers later that I had you helping me or something".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Dartha, Shizune and Tsunade were in the office talking after the Akatsuki left ,when Sakura started waking up "Where am I?"

"In my office" spoke Tsunade

"and Sasuke?"

"Hospital"

Sakura sat up quickly "The hospital!", she clenched her eyes shut fell back down, when the pain hit her full force. Sakura grabbed her head "oww"

"Here" said Shizune, handing her some pain killers

"Thanks" Sakura smiled

"Sakura, Dartha is going take you home and take care of you for a few days, ok" Tsunade said and Sakura nodded.

Dartha walked up "come on, lets go home".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Sakura's home

Sakura was now lying on her bed, it took about ten minutes of convincing to get Dartha leave, after that she had fell asleep. Sakura got up and starting walking around her room 'Today is Friday' Sakura as she passed the calendar and as she passed the window, she saw Sasuke's car. Sakura gasped and jumped behind her curtain 'Why is he here?!' and she started watched him, something in her broke and Sakura's eyes hardened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke grunted as he got of his car, his stomach still hurts like hell, he was waiting for Dasuna. The front door opened and out came out the very girl he waiting for. Dasuna was wearing a short white skirt and pink top, she smiled.

"Hey Sasuke" Dasuna purred and Sasuke smirked, he leaned forward placed a kiss on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I re-typed Meeting the family, the first chapter had alot of parts added into it, so its probably a good idea to re-read it and concerning the other chapters, they were not changed much. Just some re-wording, so their basically the same, just better quality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you any comments or if you just like my story or if you have any Ideas for the plot, pairings or anything, please let me know

Thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I also just put out a short one-shot SasoriXSakura songfic

Here is a preview

"Ok, lets go" said Sasuke before walking out the door, not caring that Sakura was not ready yet. She glared at the door 'Does he even care any more?'.

**I fell in love with the DJ,DJgetting into intoxicated every weekend he make my heart go "Hou Hou"**

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at a club 20 minutes later, "You made us late" spoke Sasuke as they entered the club, Sakura bit back a comment because within seconds they were swarmed by their friends.

**Walk into the club with my partner met,talked, and said hello to everyone there**

Sakura was walking through the crowd, when she looked over to see her favorite DJ, Sasori. He blew Sakura a kiss, her eyes widened as she stumbled back in surprise, before tripping over a wire.


End file.
